Heal My Heart
by Yellowbrie3
Summary: Takes place after the "200" episode. After the team saves JJ watch how she recovers mentally and physically, and what will happen when Emily is the one to help her heal? Will they just stay best friends or will something more come from it? This is mostly non-cannon but a lot will be canon. Emily never went to London. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Criminal Minds! All mistakes are mine… Enjoy

Chapter 1

Emily and the rest of the team sat patiently outside the waiting room while JJ had her injuries examined. By the looks of the woman when they found her, the raven-haired woman knew that the injuries weren't just going to be physical but emotional as well. She wanted to go behind the curtain and continue to hold the blonde's hair like she did in the ambulance but according to the "rules" she was unable to do so. Now the team was to just sit and wait and pray that their newest profiler would be able to get through this.

An hour and a half later Dr. Roberts came out, "I'm looking for the family of Jennifer Jareau." They all stood and almost immediately began asking questions. The doctor figured this would happen so she stepped to Emily first recognizing her from when they brought JJ in. The green-eyed doctor looked at Agent Prentiss and started to answer the questions the team had.

"Okay everyone, I'm Doctor Adrian Roberts and I'm overseeing Agent Jareau's care for the time being. She has been awake since she came in and she's very eager to leave. She hasn't said too much other than the word Em, repeatedly." Emily's ears perked up at that moment as she made eye contact with the doctor and the rest of the team looked on.

"That's me, she's asking for me" Emily stretched out her hand and introduced herself to the older woman while quickly introducing the rest of the team. "Please tell us how she's doing" the desperation in her voice was highly unusual.

"Agent Jareau is going to be just fine physically, although she does have a broken rib that will take sometime to heal, and emotionally that's a different story and one you should act on immediately. She is just getting changed and is free to go tonight, is there someone to drive her home?" The rest of the team looked straight at Prentiss who silently nodded that she would do it.

"Emily you can go back and see her while we fill out her discharge papers" Hotch told the profiler and lead his team to the front desk to get her work done. Hotch knew how Emily felt about the younger agent and he was going to give the women their space for right now.

Emily walked down the quiet hall to room 113 where she saw JJ sitting on the side of the bed with her chin to her chest and her hands covering her face, her shoulders shook and it was obvious that she was crying. Emily quietly entered the room as to not startle the broken woman but it was to of no avail, JJ jumped as soon as she felt another person in the room. She winced in pain while trying to scatter to a safer place on the bed as if to shield herself.

The older agent moved swiftly to stop the blonde from damaging her body further. She gathered JJ up in her arms and different let go even when she felt the blond tense under her hold. "Shh JJ it's just me, it's just Emily" she told her over and over again while rubbing soothing circles on her back to help her calm down. Slowly the blonde accepted the hold and started to relax.

Emily sat behind JJ now that she calmed down with the blonde's head resting on her chest. Just as they both were closing their eyes the team walked in to tell JJ she was ready to go. It was now 5 am and they all just need to go home and get some rest. Hotch gave them all a few days off. JJ couldn't look at the men in the room and it was obvious to them, it was Garcia to speak up. "Boys I think it's time for all of us to head home" the male agents all looked at JJ and how scared she was and then nodded their heads. They kissed Emily on the cheek and waved goodbye to the scared blonde who had not looked up yet.

"Jayje, Emily is going to drive you home, I spoke to your parents and they are more than happy to watch Henry until you wanted to pick him up" the blonde looked at Garcia when she mentioned the newest profilers son but still had not spoken. "I will check on you ladies in the morning and just let me know if you need anything, as you know the Oracle of Quantico can do anything you ask" Emily smiled at that but JJ just continued to stare off into space.

Emily knew it was time to get JJ home, "thanks Garcia, I'll call you in the morning and we'll see how see is" Emily wasn't sure why JJ tensed when she said that but she was going to figure it out. Garcia met the guys out in the hallway and they all headed to their homes.

JJ tried her best to get dressed without the help of Emily but when it came to putting on her pants she had no shot of doing it alone. Silently Emily offered her help and let JJ use her shoulders for support while she pulled the blue sweatpants up her legs and zipped up the black hooded sweatshirt. The raven-haired woman made eye contact with baby blues and all she saw behind them was fear, anger and sadness. She slowly moved to tuck a piece of blonde hair behind her friend's ear and then rested her palm against her cheek, careful to avoid the black eye. JJ tensed quickly and clenched her jaw but quickly relaxed when her brain caught up with who was touching her. She knew she had feelings for the older woman and her warm touch was helping. Who was she kidding, she would never be able to admit how she felt now, who would want her? She's damaged goods.

Emily saw the hesitance in JJ's eyes and moved her hand from her swollen face, she gathered JJ's things and helped her into the wheelchair that was waiting. She knew she was going to bring the blonde back to her condo, and pick JJ's son up on their way. Emily was sure that the younger woman was going to want to see her son after being away from him so long, they both could stay as long as they wanted. She was going to help her friend as much as she needed and maybe one day she would be able to tell her how she felt. Maybe.

Emily helps JJ as slowly and least painful as possible into her black Range Rover and heads towards the direction of the Jareau's. The broken woman rested her head against the window and slowly closed her eyes. She still hadn't said a word, but Emily was going to fix that. She was going to help her best friend.

AN: I'm sorry I have been away for so long, I had a tragic death in my family and I just haven't had the desire to write and I refuse to just force something out. I'm back now and this is just an idea I had. Expect to see updates for my other stories this weekend. Thank you for your patience.

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Criminal Minds! All mistakes are mine… Thank you for all the follows and reviews! Please continue to let me know how I'm doing or anything you would like to see happen! Happy reading!

Chapter 2

On the drive back to Emily's home she called JJ's parents and asked them if they could hold onto Henry for a few days. With the way the younger blonde looked and the inevitable lack of sleep she knew that henry would be scared and JJ would only blame herself for that. JJ still hadn't spoken to Emily, but smiled briefly when she heard her rambunctious two-year-old son in the background while Emily was on the phone. She knew JJ didn't want to speak to Will, he had been gone for several months, before JJ was taken, after terminating his parental rights and running off with some woman from New Orleans, he had met her when he was visiting his family.

Once she hung up with the Jareau's she glanced briefly to her right and noticed that the blonde beauty in her front seat had finally closed her eyes. She knew JJ wasn't sleeping just by her breathing. The ride back to her condo was quick and quiet, something she knew they both needed.

JJ's eyes snapped open as soon as the car stopped moving, Emily spoke softly to not startle her but to calm her "it's okay JJ we're just at my apartment, I'm going to help you out of the car and inside to get settled." JJ relaxed slightly but her body was still tense. Careful to avoid any of JJ's injuries Emily guided her through the front door.

Emily helps JJ to sit on the couch and get comfortable before she asks if she's hungry. "Jayje, do you want me to order something to eat?" The blonde shook her head no and continued to stare at the TV Emily had turned on. "Okay I don't have much to eat but I am hungry you really haven't had much so I'll make extra" Emily felt like she was talking to herself but at least she had her best friend back. It's okay with her if JJ wants to stay quiet for a little bit.

Emily really didn't want to leave JJ alone but she knew the woman needed to eat something. Leaving JJ with some pillows and a blanket in hopes that she could fall asleep until breakfast was ready.

Emily fixed up some scrambled eggs, a few pieces of bacon, some toast and of course coffee. She set up the little tables in the living room for them to eat and set a plate in front of JJ. The blonde was still staring at the TV and didn't even notice the older woman's presence. JJ barely touched her food but she tried a little bit, Sergio was surprisingly snuggled up into her side as they sat in silence.

For a while they sat on the couch and watched TV, well JJ seemed to look right through it and Emily spent her time watching the younger woman. She was at a loss of what to do, should she talk? Should she ask if she wanted to shower or sleep?

"JJ" no response from the blonde, "JJ" she asks again and still gets nothing. "Jayje, sweetheart come on" still the catatonic woman remains the same. "Jennifer" Emily knows that will catch her attention so she says it once more and firmly "Jennifer" finally she turns her head and all Emily sees in those beautiful blue eyes is sadness, tiredness, and a hint of fear. Emily isn't sure if JJ's afraid Emily will hurt her or if the nightmare is replaying over and over again.

Now that she has JJ's attention she proceeds to ask if the girl would like to shower. On the inside JJ knows that she needs to shower, she hasn't gotten a chance too since she was rescued. Even though JJ knows Emily is her best friend, that she secretly harbors feelings for, her mind can't help but run wild. _What if she thinks I'm gross, or damaged, even broken? She probably thinks I'm disgusting and that's why she offered me a shower! I'm not really sure if I am strong enough to shower, but if Emily is suggesting it then I should do it. I can't be alone. After my shower I'll catch a cab and grab Henry. I don't want to be a burden._

Emily noticed that JJ must have been processing what she asked and weighing her options on how she was going to be able to shower. Obviously Emily was more than willing to help the woman, but she would let JJ be in control. All this time she was away she had no control over her life, the least she could do was give the woman that option. "If you want to run a bath instead to help your injuries I can do that for you" Emily tells her.

Again JJ's mind goes south, Emily is offering her a bath or a shower and that's the third time she's asked her. _She must think I'm awful for not showering sooner, and_ _I'm sitting on her couch with her cat and making things worse. I should make my way to the bathroom now before she kicks me out. She already made me breakfast can't take too much of her time and generosity._

Emily finally gets a response when JJ nods her head and attempts to get up off the couch. She winces immediately as the pain from her ribs shoots through her body. Emily's reflexes kick in as she stops JJ from falling over. JJ grabs onto Emily's arm tightly so she can support herself on their walk to the bathroom. Both women are nervous as they approach the door.

The thoughts are running wild through Emily's mind as she sits JJ gently down on the toilet so she can prep the bath. Prentiss has a steam shower with a jetted tub, the glass doors swing open, there's a computer control panel that lets Emily change to any setting she would like. She knows JJ's body needs to heal so she sets the water o warm, very few jets, and the soft sound of classical music will be played. She wants this to be perfect for JJ, she doesn't even have to look at the woman to know that she is scared.

Visibly JJ is shaking, she doesn't want Emily's first time seeing her naked to be like this. The first time should be romantic and scarring. _Oh no she thinks, Emily is going to see her scars and still healing wounds and bruises. The worst ones are the electrocution markings on both her right and left side. Her mind is racing and she knows Emily is talking to her but she just can't focus right now. Emily can't see her this way, she'll never want her after this._

Meanwhile Emily is trying to convince the petrified woman that she's not going to hurt or judge her, "Jennifer, you're okay, I will leave the room while you undress and bathe, just relax sweetheart" she wants to comfort her through touch but she's afraid the blonde will go into full panic mode and she won't be able to get her back.

After twenty minutes JJ begins to calm down and looks Emily right in her brown eyes. "I-I'm sorry E-emily, I know I'm being annoying and ungrateful, I definitely need to get into the bath, I'm okay thanks."

Emily is shocked by JJ's response, her first words in hours and she feels like she needs to apologize! "Honey you are in no way being annoying or ungrateful, I am more than happy to help you, and don't you dare apologize for something you have no control over, you're my best friend I will do anything to help you through this" Emily rests of her delicate fingers tentatively on JJ's bruised cheek who surprisingly doesn't flinch.

Prentiss helps JJ to stand, she knows most of the bruising, cuts, scars, and wounds are on the blonde's upper body and she decides that her shirt is the last piece of clothing she will remove. Emily untied JJ's sweatpants and made eye contact before sliding them slowly off the blonde's hips, when she looked up she saw the fear in JJ's eyes. She stood quickly again gliding her fingers across the younger agent's cheek, it seemed to be the only thing to calm her best friend. Once she received another nod she moved to remove JJ's panties noticing the tremor in her legs as she did so. JJ's grasp on Emily's shoulders increased with each movement she made but they needed to get through this.

The last piece of clothing was the black hooded sweatshirt that Emily had brought to the hospital for the blonde, she connected her brown eyes with dull blues that were so scared, she's never seen her best friend this way, she's always faced adversity head on. At that moment she vowed to herself she would take care of JJ and Henry as long as she was allowed too.

Suddenly JJ spoke just as Emily was reaching for the zipper, "p-please Em don't judge my appearance, I promise it will get better, I will look better again just don't…" Emily cut her off by placing her finger on the blonde's lips effectively shutting up her best friend.

"Jennifer Jareau you listen to me and you listen well, there is nothing wrong with you or your scars, it will never make me think any less of you, I know how strong you are and you will be able to get past this I promise" the blonde hung her head in shame for thinking so less of her friend. Emily lifted the blonde's face and leaned in quickly to kiss her bruised cheek while resuming her task of unzipping the hoodie. While she did so the brunette continued to leave butterfly kisses along JJ's face, she knew she was crossing a boundary but it was working so she was rolling with it.

The blonde's breath hitched as Emily got the zipper to the bottom and continued to kiss her face, the brunette moved behind her but once she began to panic she stopped dead in her tracks. "Please stay where I can see you Em, p-please" the brunette acknowledged her request and moved by to the front.

Once the sweatshirt had been removed Emily left one more kiss to JJ's forward and moved her towards the bathtub. All the while she never looked down to see JJ, she didn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she already was. She helped her best friend slowly into the tub and finally helped her to sit down. The blonde only winced a few times but tried to stay as strong as she could. Emily turned to give the woman space, but was utterly surprised when she felt a grasp on her wrist and the words she's always wanted to hear. "Stay"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own CM! All mistakes are mine..Happy Reading!

Chapter 3

"Stay."

JJ had a slight grip on Emily's wrist but hadn't looked up at the brunette. Emily contemplated for a few seconds, which was plenty of time for JJ to doubt herself and her actions. Immediately she began to backtrack thinking the older brunette doesn't want to see her body or be this close to her.

The young blonde speaks softly when she realizes she has done something wrong, "I k-know m-my body is d-d-disgusting why would you s-stay?"

She's afraid Emily is going to agree with her and kick her out so she attempts to get up out of the bathtub. The movement of the water is what brings Emily out of her reverie. She knows JJ is retreating into herself and she scolds herself when she realizes what she did wrong, staying silent caused JJ to believe she had done something to anger the brunette. These men really fucked with this once untouchable woman.

The blonde is trying to get up but is struggling with the pain in her ribs. Emily squats down to JJ's eye level and calls her name.

"Jennifer" wow she loves the way that sounds coming out of her mouth. The younger agent still refuses to look up so Emily tries again "Jennifer, please look at me" she waits and asks one last time "please."

JJ finally looks up and stares into concerned brown eyes searching for what she doesn't know, but all she can see behind them is concern and love. The blonde lets out a surprised gasp.

JJ puts her head down in shame and Emily shakes her head at the young woman's antics. The brunette chooses to ignore that and decides to show JJ how much she doesn't care how she looks but just that she feels more comfortable.

She reaches to grab a rag to help JJ but moves too quickly and the scared blonde covers her head in fear that Emily is going to hurt her.

"Jennifer, sweetheart, I am not going to hurt you I promise. I just want to help you" she continues to try and get the blonde to relax. "I'm going to walk you through each step so you're comfortable okay?" she waited for a slight nod before she continued.

"I'm just going to reach up and grab the rag and soap" another small nod is given. She wets the rag in the warm water and grabs the lavender body wash. Slowly she washes Jennifer's body when she gets closer to her intimate parts she blushes and looks down. JJ's head drops in shame again thinking that Emily doesn't want to be near her again. Emily doesn't truly know what happened over in Afghanistan but JJ can't help but think the worst.

"Jayje, it's okay sweetheart, you take the rag and cleanse yourself, I don't want to make you more uncomfortable" the blonde hesitates but takes the rag from the brunette.

Emily can't help the bile that get caught in her throat when she sees the bruises on the inside of JJ's thighs, her wrists have cuff marks, her sides have wounds where she was electrocuted, various cuts and bruises on her face and her ribs are so badly bruised she can barely look. The brunette knows that something more happened over there that JJ hasn't revealed yet, but she hopes with time that she trusts her enough to share her story.

Emily grabs a large plastic Hunger Games cup that she has in the bathroom and fills it with water. She asks JJ to tilt her head back so she can cleanse her hair. JJ has refused to make eye contact since all of this started but she has been less tense.

After the bath Emily helps JJ to get out of the tub doing her best to keep her pain to a minimum. She helps her to sit on the bed while going over to her dresser to get two sleep shirts. She turns and looks at the broken blonde who is staring intently at the floor. All she can think back too is two years again when she was in this position and that the one person to help her the most was JJ.

Hotch wanted Emily to fake her death at the time to get away from the BAU and Ian Doyle. The brunette refused, she knew they would catch him eventually and that someone would be on around the clock to protect her. At the time JJ was still with Will and she was very pregnant. After JJ gave birth Will had left and Emily stayed with JJ to help raise Henry. Emily never really knew what had happened with that relationship but something had changed with her best friend, she was more quiet and refined, barely made eye contact, came and went to work and only really focused on her son.

For the past year and a half the BAU and Emily has been helping to raise Henry, also JJ's parents decided to purchase a home in D.C. so that they could be closer to JJ and Henry. Somewhere along the way Emily fell in love with both blondes, she considered Henry hers but would never let JJ know that, it was of course inappropriate and falling in the love with the older blonde was even worse. JJ was so straight she would never look at the brunette that way.

Emily is snapped from her trance when she feels JJ behind her. She jumps not expecting the blonde to be able to get off the bed. She tries to hide her reaction but she can't and curses herself when JJ shrinks back.

"I'm s-sorry Em" oh the nickname she loves hearing that, "I just got cold so I was hoping to get dressed soon, I can wait though for you to get ready" her head stays down and Emily's heart breaks even more.

"I'm sorry Jayje I was day dreaming, here let me help you. I'm going to slide this night shirt over your head and then we can unwrap the towel okay?" Emily had quickly learned if she talked the blonde through what she was doing she was less afraid.

She grabbed what she knew would be JJ's favorite shirt, it was maroon and a Redskins shirt, something the blonde was a huge fan of. Emily knew nothing about football but she bought the shirt for whenever the blonde would stay over. Once she realizes what shirt Emily has picked out she finally reveals a small smile.

Emily's heart swells when she sees that beautiful smile she has been waiting for. She helps the blonde to get dressed and then to lie on the bed after she has rolled down the covers. The brunette grabs her pain pills and some water so that she can sleep peacefully.

Emily notices that JJ's eyes are closing and she will be asleep soon, she hands her the pills and water. The brunette kisses her forehead softly careful to avoid any bandages. The blonde's eyes flutter closed as Emily turns away to get changed and comfortable. What she doesn't realize is that JJ is waiting intently and sees the _Blackbird_ tattoo that covers the branded shamrock. JJ blinks a few times to make sure that what she sees is real. When Emily makes her way towards the bed JJ closes her eyes quickly.

Emily slips under the covers and keeps herself far away from her best friend, she's afraid she is going to hurt her. What she doesn't realize is that JJ thinks she's so far away because she doesn't want the blonde in her bed. They have always shared a bed when either one has slept over so for Emily to be so far away JJ knows she has done something wrong.

"Em, I can sleep on the couch or on the floor if you're uncomfortable, I don't deserve the bed or your hospitality" she moves to get out of the bed but winces and falls back down. The brunette reaches out for her best friend and slides as close as she can.

"Jayje you deserve nothing more than to lie with me, I waited for so long for you to come home, I'm so happy to have you back. I'm glad you're safe, I don't think you underserving, dirty, or anything else that may go on in that pretty little head. You are to stay here as long as you would like and that beautiful little boy too" she gives JJ a light kiss on the head and grabs her hand, it's the only part she can hold onto that won't hurt the blonde.

JJ squeezes Emily's hand to let her know she appreciates everything she has done for as a long tear slides from her blue eyes. Emily reaches up to capture the tear and leaves a sweet kiss on her cheek. JJ gives a small smile and closes her eyes to sleep.

It's her first night that she feels safe, she has her best friend and cannot wait to be reunited with her son. It feels like they can be a happy family, but she's trying not to get ahead of herself.

Please Read and Review! This is a slow burn but I promise it will start to move faster! Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

As always I do not own Criminal Minds just borrowing the characters! ***Trigger Warnings*** Talks of sexual and emotional abuse… Happy reading everyone

Chapter 4

JJ has finally fallen asleep and is at the total opposite end of Emily's king sized bed, the older agent watches, as her blonde friend seems to be sleeping peacefully. The black satin sheets covering her body except her right leg, Emily noticed this was something the blonde did, after spending so many rooms together on cases you really get to know someone. Although JJ looks to be sleeping peacefully the brunette has no idea what's going on in her mind.

 _Askari has just gotten finished waterboarding the young agent, but once he realized she wasn't going to tell him anything in that moment he gave up. He looked at Cruz unconscious on the floor before he moved away from JJ._

" _Leave the bitch, call him in, I'm sure he'll be able to get her to talk" JJ heard the door open and was surprised to see Hastings standing before her, he held an evil smirk on his face as he eyed up the helpless blonde. JJ was scared but refused to let it show._

" _You thought I was dead didn't you Agent Jareau?" When she didn't answer his fist made contact with her face. She bit her tongue so hard blood was drawn to keep from screaming out. "I'm going to get you to talk Agent Jareau" he said with nothing but malice in his voice._

 _Hastings removed JJ from the chair she was tied too and cuffed her to the ceiling. Her wrists already burned from the ropes and now the pain was escalated to her wrists and shoulders. His hot breath was on her face, she kept her face turned to the right in hopes that Cruz would wake up sometime soon. Hastings grabbed her face roughly to force her eyes on his, "if you fight me Agent, I will find your love and torture them just the same" at his remark JJ rolled her eyes, she once cared about Will be he was damn sure not her love._

 _Hastings caught the eye roll and smiled evil, "Agent Jareau I'm not talking about Detective LaMontagne, no I'm talking about Agent Prentiss" as he spoke of her best friend the blonde couldn't hide the fear behind her eyes, how the fuck did he know that and would he really hurt Emily? "That's right JJ I know you have a thing for Prentiss, I never pegged you for a slut, a lesbian at that, but at least Emily is hot. Now I am going to straighten you out show you how a real man works and if you scream or fight me I will be straightening out Emily instead" bile rose in JJ's throat as he continued to spew threats and vulgarities._

 _Tears formed in her eyes, she knew what was coming and of course she didn't want that but she would do anything to protect her best friend, her love, her family. Suddenly Hastings' rough hands were all over her body, he removed her pants and then panties. JJ felt him slide into her roughly and bit her lip to keep from crying out. She turned her head to the side and imagined it was Emily touching her body softly and kindly, she saw those beautiful brown eyes and big smile that was only reserved for her. When he was done he grunted and pulled out of JJ, he grabbed her face and kissed her as hard as he could. "I'll be back in a little while to talk JJ" was all she heard as he walked out._

 _Sobs wracked her body as she dangled her lower half still bare. "I'm so sorry Emily, so so sorry" the blonde felt disgusted with herself for using her best friend's face to get her through that situation, once Emily found out she would never forgive JJ and their friendship would end. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

Emily jolted awake when she hears the blonde crying out "no, no, please don't hurt her, I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt my Emily" the brunette is surprised to hear her name coming from the younger agent, but springs into action when she notices how distressed her friend is. Emily tries to gently wake JJ but she doesn't want to frighten the young woman. She whispers softly in her ear not touching the blonde. "JJ, Jayje, baby wake up please, you're having a nightmare, open your eyes sweetheart, you're okay I promise" there was no response other than whimpers.

JJ continued to whimper and shout "no" over and over, Emily felt helpless and she tried to talk the woman out of her sleep. JJ was stuck in her mind and the brunette knew she had to help her out of it. She carefully moved to wrap her arms around the now flailing blonde. JJ tensed for a few seconds but her body relaxed when it realized who was holding her. JJ's eyes shot open, she was sweating, shaking and struggling to breath. If Emily didn't get her to calm down she would surely be sent into a panic attack.

The older agent slowly began to rock JJ back and forth while whispering lowly into her ear, "shhh sweetheart you are okay, no one is going to hurt you ever again, I promise you that" for the next half hour Emily continued to rock her best friend while talking to her. It seemed to calm the frightened blonde down to hear her friend's voice and to be held.

When she had finally calmed down Emily had decided to rest her back against the headboard and slowly moving JJ to lie on her chest between her legs, her head resting against the older woman's shoulder. JJ wiped her tear stained face with the palm of her hands while she soaked in the warmth of being held by Emily.

Emily had no idea what happened to JJ in Afghanistan, she had an idea, but no hard proof. She knew whatever happened in that nightmare had scared her but she felt the blonde should talk about it maybe it could help.

"Jayje?" she felt the blond nod against her shoulder. "Do you maybe want to talk about your nightmare?" JJ tensed she couldn't tell Emily about her dream, she would surely get kicked out when she told her friend that it wasn't just a nightmare but a flashback to what had happened, and the only way she survived was thinking of her best friend's face while she was sexually assaulted or the fact that she had a two year old to take care of. No certainly she would not be able to say those words, the brunette would find her disgusting and abhorrent for using such a tactic to survive and it only made her feel guilty. Guilty for having to stay here while she recovered, her child as well, having to be bathed and fed, no she couldn't do this to her friend.

Emily got the idea when JJ didn't respond with words instead her body started shaking again, she was petrified of losing her best friend. "I want to Em, but I'm just not ready yet" losing Emily would be like losing a part of her soul. "Okay Jayje whenever you are ready I am here to listen, no matter what I will be your anchor" the brunette kissed the top of JJ's head lightly, the blonde blushed at the intimate action.

They rested in silence for a while before Emily yawned, "I'm sorry Em, I'm sweaty and gross, I don't mean to keep you awake" she attempted to remove herself from her best friend's arms but she just held on tighter. "It's okay JJ I don't mind holding you" even though the reason behind the cuddling was serious it felt amazing to have the small blonde nestled against her body.

Eventually JJ fell back to sleep with Emily still holding her and for the rest of the night she sleeps peaceful with no nightmares. Emily stays awake and watches the blonde; she strokes her fingers through her long blonde locks and massages her scalp.

When JJ awakes in the morning she is met with tired brown eyes and she feels awful for keeping the brunette awake all night. Prentiss senses this "Jayje, baby don't feel guilty I wanted to stay awake in case you needed me again" the blonde doesn't hear anything other than the use of the word baby, but who is she kidding the brunette would never want her broke and damaged body.

Knowing that it will take a while for JJ to believe her Emily suggests they have breakfast and make their way over to pick up Henry. She knows the mother misses her child and if she's honest she misses the little boy too. The guest room is set up for him whenever they sleep over, ever since Will left, Emily and their family at the BAU has stepped up to help JJ raise her son. She's a phenomenal mother and there is nothing Emily loves more than watching the two of them interacting with each other.

Emily helps JJ to apply ointments to her bruises and healing wounds, she wraps an ace bandage around her midsection to help relieve some of the pain caused by her ribs. Once the two women are dressed Emily helps JJ into her car, "alright sweetheart lets go see your favorite little man" finally a smile from JJ and Emily can't stop herself from smiling back. They buckle up and are on their way to Jennifer's parents, finally she is going to be reunited with her son and she just can't wait. Maybe she should stay at her parents get out of Emily's hair, the brunette has done so much already…

Thank you for reading… reviews are always appreciated and helpful!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The drive over to the elder Jareau household is silent, JJ stares out the passenger window, while Emily quietly hums along to the low music. The brunette knows that JJ needs to see her son and Emily is so happy to have them both at her house. She knows she needs to talk to JJ about going to therapy and healing herself both physically and emotionally. It's just about the right timing.

Emily's Range Rover pulls in the driveway slowly she throws the car in park but no one moves. The blonde is shaking and her eye movement is that of frantic.

"Jennifer, it's time to see your son, Henry is going to be so happy to see you" she reaches out for a tan hand and surprisingly the blonde accepts the comfort. She nods her head and opens the door.

Sandy and Andrew heard the car pull into the driveway and waste no time opening the door for their daughter. They're shocked to see the damage to her face, her small limp when she walked and sadly the most obvious was the fear and shame displayed in her beautiful blue eyes.

Sandy darted out the front door ready to pull her baby girl into a fierce hug, suddenly forgetting about all her injuries.

Before a catastrophe could happen Emily spoke up instantly halting the older blonde's movements. "Mrs. Jareau I know you're so excited and happy to see JJ but remember her injuries, she has a couple broken ribs, gentle please" JJ stopped in her tracks and looked down feeling as if she'd done something wrong. The brunette reached out and softly patted the small of JJ's back, "it's okay Jennifer."

Sandy wasn't really sure what to do with herself, she just wanted to love her baby girl, but she couldn't, "Oh JJ it's so good to finally see you again, I was so worried about you baby" she softly stroked her daughter's hair but stopped when she noticed JJ tense up. The blonde was not ready for physical contact from anyone other than Emily yet.

The older Jareau tried to hide her hurt but unfortunately JJ saw and again she couldn't stop her mind from going dark. Even her own mother was going to view her as disgusting and not worth it. "Hi Mom, it's good to be home finally" the older blonde just nodded holding back her tears.

Andrew could sense his daughter was scared, he had no idea what happened while she was gone, but the way she was clinging to Emily sure said something.

"Thank you Emily for bringing home my baby girl" he shook the older woman's hand and frowned when his daughter moved to hide behind the agent. Andrew kept his distance while greeting his daughter, "Hi baby, it's so good to have to home, Henry can't wait to see you" at the mention of her son JJ perks up a little but still stays behind Emily.

Sensing the tension in the air Emily suggests they go inside and get Henry ready to head back to the condo.

The tiny blonde is in his playpen crying softly since everyone suddenly left the room, he grips his bunny that Emily gave him tightly while looking around frantically for some help.

JJ moves as quickly as her body will let her to get to her son she soon realizes that she can't lift the young boy, but Emily is right there to help her best friend. She walks Henry and JJ over to the couch and watches with a huge smile while they get reacquainted.

JJ whispers softly to her son "Hi Henry, mommy missed you so so much, I'm so happy to see you" she kissed the top of his blonde head over and over again. "I love you so much Henry, I promise to never leave you again" she kissed his head again which earned a small giggle from the little boy. Emily can't stop the tears from falling as she watches the beautiful little family.

JJ's parents keep their distance and watch their daughter interact with her son, something they never thought they would see again.

"Emily, JJ would you like some tea?" Sandy asks and both girls nod their head yes, Andrew continues to keep his distance from his little girl although it's killing him inside to know she's scared of him.

After about an hour JJ's pain meds are starting to wear off and Emily knows it's time to head home. No one has really said anything and JJ feels really uncomfortable, aside from talking to her son and some small glances at Emily, she just wants to go back to the condo.

Sandy and Andrew smile sadly as they watch their daughter battle the demons on the inside. JJ knows her parents are going to hate her after this but right now she only trusts Emily and she's not sure how she's going to get through this. If she keeps pushing away the people she loves soon she will have no one. She knows eventually Emily isn't going to want her, especially when she finds out how she got through her time over there, her disgusting mind envisioning and using her best friend.

"Come on sweetheart lets say goodbye to your parents and get this little cutie home" JJ's ears perk up at the use of the word "home" so loosely. Sandy kisses JJ's head softly and Andrew just waves, "bye mom I'll call you soon" once she's behind Emily holding a now sleeping Henry she speaks to her father, "bye daddy," and with that they're off to Emily's.

Once they have arrived home Emily gets Henry settled in playpen while JJ settles on the couch to watch a movie. The blonde is back to being silent but at least she looks less scared.

"I'm glad you got to see your parents Jen and that Henry is home, things will get better soon I promise" Emily kissed the top of her head and covered the younger agent with a blanket. "I'm going to make some popcorn, can you pick a movie for us on Netflix?" she asked handing JJ the remote that nodded.

Upon her return from the kitchen she found two sleeping blondes and Sergio curled behind JJ's head. She quickly checked the sleeping boy who clutched tightly to his bunny, she smiled at how cute he was.

Just as the brunette settled to get comfortable the doorbell rang, JJ nearly jumped out of her skin wondering who could be at the door.

Emily grabbed her piece and approached slowly, she knew it wasn't the team they were all at Quantico and it wasn't JJ's parents. She looked through the peephole and her eyes widened as she opened the door.

"Will" she growled out with fierce anger behind her words. Soon she felt JJ behind her, once she noticed who is was her knees nearly gave out but it was Emily who stopped her fall.

"Hi JJ, I'm here to pick up my son"

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm here to get my son"

The two women stood there in shock, JJ hiding slightly behind Emily, there was no way Will was going to take Henry.

"Will you have no claim to Henry, you gave that right up when you walked out if their lives and signed over parental rights of your "son" he was never yours and he never will be, you have no legal claim over him considering you were never married to JJ." Emily spat out viciously, she had never felt this protective over two people, but JJ and Henry were becoming her family and she was going to do anything to stop anyone or anything from hurting them again.

Will look dumbfounded that it was Emily speaking and not JJ, she wasn't one to not stand up for herself, and then something clicked. They were together, he knew JJ always had a thing for this bitch.

"I think it's best you leave Will and don't come back, we don't want you here, and you're certainly not needed. You will not be taking that little boy anywhere, he has everything and everyone he needs right here."

The bastard actually smiles at the last comment. "Wow JJ never thought I would see the day when you would be playing house with some lesbian heathen and MY son" the blonde just shrunk at his harsh words and moved to hide a little more behind Emily, she was disgusted with herself for not protecting her son but she just couldn't find the words.

At his words Emily drops back a step and is ready to strike the idiot, she knows she has the Ambassador on speed dial and she will be out of a holding cell relatively quickly, it just might be worth it. The brunette is stopped when she feels a shaky hand on her arm. She can see something in her friend's eyes, not sure if it's fear of losing Henry or protecting her, it may be both. Nevertheless the look in her eyes stops the brunette from any violence on this ignorant man.

"My son isn't going anywhere Will. It will be over my dead body and even then you still will not have him" the younger agent yelled out trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"I heard what happened chere" JJ cringes at the use of the nickname. "it's going to be very hard to take care of Henry with all your injuries, not to mention this disgusting lifestyle you're living" JJ wasn't really sure where he got the idea that her and Emily were together but she wasn't backing down from that idea, it just wasn't the time to talk about that now.

When Emily noticed JJ flinch at Will's tone she knew it was time to step-in. She immediately shielded Jennifer with her body and blocked the man's view of Henry "I think it's best if you leave Will before I call the police and have you removed from the property" the look in her fierce brown eyes told the man she wasn't kidding but there was no way he was backing down.

When Will didn't move Emily grabbed her cell phone off the entranceway table ready to dial her best friend and then the police. The older agent moved swiftly to close the door but was stopped when Will stuck his big foot in her way.

Will battled his way through the front door knocking Emily in the head and unconscious in the process. Now JJ was petrified, she's seen this side of Will before, but she was not going to let him hurt her son. She slowly moved closer to the playpen in order to shield the young boy. Will noticed the movement and immediately made his way towards the two blondes, but before he could strike he felt a sudden pain in the back of his head as his world went dark.

It was Emily who hit him with a $10,000 vase her mother bought her as a housewarming gift, the thing was ugly anyway but at least it went to good use. Will lay knocked out on the living room floor and Emily slumped onto the couch to catch her breath. The room was silent and when the brunette finally lifted her head she saw the woman she loved frozen in fear and shock of what just transpired.

Henry was screaming and JJ was not moving. Emily grabbed her phone and gun to ensure their safety and quickly texted Morgan to get there with the team as soon as he could. She then went over toe Henry picked him up and lovingly kissed his little forehead, once in the comfort of her arms he rested against her shoulder. Now she had to make the other blonde feel safe.

"Jennifer" she approached the blonde very slowly in order to not startle the frazzled woman.

"Jennifer, sweetheart, look at me" scared blue eyes met fierce and determined brown.

"Jayje it's okay Derek and the team are on their way, Henry is fine and so are we, can't really say the same about Will," she said with a small chuckle trying to lighten the mood a little.

The traumatized blonde reached out to the large gash on Emily's forehead, she hadn't even realized that she was bleeding. The brunette flinched when she touched it herself. She felt JJ cup her cheek "are you okay Em?" the feeling of JJ's hands on her face didn't leave room for a verbal response, so she just nodded.

Emily took a chance and leaned into the blonde's touch before kissing her palm gently causing her to blush. JJ wrapped her arms around her best friend and her son. Emily had protected then and in that moment JJ that her heart had chosen Emily and the idea was a great one, but could she put the woman she loved in danger and continuously pester her with her slew of injuries, physical and emotional. Emily had gotten hurt because of her, Henry was almost taken because of her, and if something ever happened to them she would never forgive herself.

Morgan was the first of the team to arrive. He arrests Will after getting one good punch to the jaw, successfully subduing the man.

The paramedics that team had called took Emily to the hospital where she received 12 stiches in the forehead. It was worth the scar to protect what she loved. JJ stayed back at the house with Garcia and watched her son sleep peacefully obviously worn out from the day's events.

Once Emily had returned she thanked her friends. Morgan pulled her aside, "if you need anything Princess, you just call me, no matter what time it is. I'm glad you guys are safe, Will is going to be in a holding cell tonight but I will have someone watching your place. Sleep tight princess" he kissed her on the cheek and waved goodbye to JJ and Henry, he knows better than to approach he younger woman.

JJ waves to Morgan before heading off in the direction of Henry's nursery. Something knots in her stomach, she could have lost her son tonight and she's bound to lose Emily, she's putting this woman through hell, how much more is she willing to take. Once Henry was down she headed to the main bedroom to change her clothes and finally head to sleep.

Emily hears the blonde finally come into the room after putting her son to sleep, she thinks about how she didn't even get to say goodnight.

Emily noticed that JJ had been quiet since she had kissed the blonde's palm. Now she wonders if she pushed her boundaries or pushed JJ too far, the woman was probably not ready for those kinds of feelings, honestly what was she thinking?

Once Jennifer finally got comfortable in the bed Emily scoots a little closer to the younger woman, but the blonde only moves further away. Obviously she's pissed at the older agent, she should have protected them better and she should not have "kissed" her.

Mentally scolding herself she rolls away from the silent woman and whispers an "I'm sorry JJ."

An hour into sleep and Emily can feel JJ trying to toss and turn but her body was just not allowing her to do so, her injuries confined her to one position, on her back, legs moving in all directions, and a whimpering noise coming from her mouth.

The older brunette moves closer to comfort the girl and hopes she doesn't' frighten her. Her arms wrap securely around her love and she begins to rock her whimpering woman. Jennifer wakes up slowly with tears in her eyes seeking the comfort of her best friend. The younger woman falls asleep with her head on Emily's chest and grasping her shirt for dear life.

"Tell me what's going on in your head Jennifer, please let me help you" she kisses the top of her head and finally drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the follows and reviews. Feel free to tell me something you would like to see happen in this story and I'll do my best to work it in. I'm also looking to do a couple one shots while I have a couple days off. It's the anniversary of a very painful death this week so I'm praying the writing will keep my mind clear.**

 **The next chapter we'll see what JJ's dream was and then skip two weeks ahead!**


	7. JJ's Dreams & Realities

Trigger Warning: abuse and violence

I do not own criminal minds

Chapter 7 JJ's Dreams and Realities

She knows she's in Emily's bed, Henry's safe in his room that Emily had built and decorated for him, and he wasn't even her son. Hours ago she would have smiled at the thought of Emily becoming Henry's other mother but now she has to force those ideas from her mind, that was not reality but just a dream.

JJ knew she had already put the brunette through enough and now her ex boyfriend had shown up, assaulted her best friend, scared her son and brought back every horrible memory she had. She lay in bed staring up at the ceiling as the tears formed in her eyes, how was she ever going to get past this.

The blonde knows that Emily is trying to comfort her when she feels her shift in the bed. The feelings of tingles spreading throughout her body when Emily kissed her palm earlier had her craving the touch, but she knew she needed to push those feelings away, she was not good enough for this woman. She does her best to shift away subtly from Emily. Once she hears the older woman sigh her heart clenches she knows she's just trying to comfort her. They sleep on opposite sides of the bed and eventually sleep takes her but not peacefully.

 _Will and JJ had been dating for about eight months now. Of course they've had little fights here and there, they're not perfect, but JJ was about to find out just how wrong he was for her._

 _JJ came home from a long day at the BAU, Emily was still in the hospital after being taken by Doyle, he was dead and the team had a shit ton of paperwork to do. She wanted to go see her best friend but she couldn't, Will wanted her home and he expected dinner when she arrived._

 _Her mind was so caught up in Emily's well being that she passed right by the market. Oh well she thought to herself, they could order takeout he would be fine. JJ just wanted to go to bed, get up and go see her best friend in the morning. Emily barely made it through the Doyle ordeal and she wanted to be by her side._

 _When she arrived home Will was on the couch, watching a football game with what she thought she be his first beer. He immediately noticed her when she walked in._

" _Chere where have you been? I thought you would have been home hours ago. Did ya bring dinner?"_

 _She could hear the slur in his words, he was normally only drunk after a tough day at work, but he had been off that day._

" _Sorry babe, a lot of paperwork to do on the Doyle case, I would like to go see Emily tomorrow, I was so zoned out I forgot to stop at the market. I guess I was so worried about her, but I figured we could order pizza or something."_

 _Unexpectedly she saw the anger form in his eyes. She had always known Will to be jealous of her relationship with Emily, but the woman almost died! Yes they were very close and yes JJ had been harboring feelings for her since they met, but when the woman told her to be with Will she just thought the feelings were not reciprocated._

" _Jennifer" she hated when he said her first name. "I asked for you to have dinner ready tonight, that bitch Prentiss can wait. Now I expect breakfast, don't worry about going to the hospital in the morning she's fine!"_

 _JJ saw red at his statement, "No Will she is not fine! She had lost so much blood when Morgan found her, she almost died, she had cracked ribs, her eye socket is broken, her nose, her wrist … he…he…he staked her Will! He would have raped her had he not arrived on time. So no Will she's not fucking okay and I will be seeing her in the morning, you will not tell me otherwise!"_

 _She turned to storm off but felt a pain in the back of her head, Will had a fist full of her hair. She reached back to grab his wrist, but he grabbed that too and pulled it behind her back. The pain in her shoulder was excruciating but she refused to cry. He pushed her up against the wall "You listen here Jennifer, you are only good for a few things; making dinner for me, cleaning and you're a pretty good fuck" he whispered maliciously in her ear finally he felt her tense and he knew he was getting to her._

" _You will make me whatever I ask for and you will not go see that bitch tomorrow, you'll be busy with me" he licked the shell of her ear and it took everything not to vomit._

 _She turned around and spit in his face, she knew she shouldn't have ignited him more but she was not weak. He reached back and slapped her fiercely across the face. The force behind it stunned her, "Emily doesn't want or need you, now get upstairs and get changed. Her hand immediately went to her stomach, she knew she was pregnant and had to do anything to protect the baby growing inside her._

 _She knew Emily didn't care for her the same way she did and she never would. This was her life, Will was good for her, her parents loved him, and they were the American dream._

 _She headed upstairs and as she started to undress Will came up behind her to finish the job, she tensed immediately and closed her eyes willing him to leave her mind, to imagine that someone else was there, that Emily was the one holding her. She walked into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower and evaluate any injuries she may have. When she returned Will was already passed out. She had escaped that one. She cradled her stomach and stared at herself in the full-length mirror. How had this become her life?_

 _JJ hears whispers and turns to see if Will had woken up to finish the job …_

" _Jayje, JJ, Jennifer. Wake up baby you're okay, I'm right here, he can't hurt you anymore"_

It took a little convincing but finally cobalt blues snapped open. She tensed up when she felt arms securely around her but relaxed when she remembered where she was. Emily had tears running down her face just thinking about what JJ had been through, she had been mumbling in her sleep and all she heard was "Will" and "stop" over and over again. She would kill that man if she ever got the chance to do so, he would never come near _her family_ ever again.

Emily rocked JJ until she finally fell asleep "tell me what's going on in your head Jennifer, please let me help you" she kissed the top of her head and closes her eyes finally falling asleep with the beautiful blonde wrapped tightly in her arms.

It's been two weeks and JJ and Henry living at Emily's, and neither one is ready to separate. The team has been by to visit and help take care of the little boy. Garcia hopes to have a girl's night soon and the Henry with spend the night with the Hotchner family. Although JJ isn't ready to be away from her son she feels it might do her some good.

Emily wants JJ to go to therapy, she tried talking to her about it but that hadn't gone so well. The blonde retreated into herself and hadn't talked to Emily for two days. The brunette knew what she was thinking, that she was a burden and Emily was trying to pawn her off on someone else but that wasn't the case at all. The nightmares were not getting any better, JJ needed help that Emily couldn't provide her.

Emily hasn't had a good night's sleep since the rescue, she doesn't really mind since she doesn't need much sleep, but it's finally catching up to her. Henry had started having nightmares too so the little boy was now sleeping in between his mother and herself. It's adorable and makes her feel like they're a real family but right now they both need help and Emily was going to do everything she could to make sure they would feel like themselves again.

Emily was tidying up the house for girl's night Garcia would be there soon and all she wanted to do was take a nap. Hotch had already come by to pick up Jack and JJ was upstairs taking a shower.

The brunette finally lay on the couch and shut her eyes for a few minutes, it was so easy to drift off into dreamland.

JJ stepped out of the shower and quickly dressed, she refused to look in the mirror at the damage that had been done to her body. She walked out into the bedroom she had grown accustom to sharing with Emily and decided she should change the bedding so the brunette didn't have too.

Unfortunately she didn't know where any of the bed linen was so she went downstairs to look for Emily. She saw her on the couch but didn't realize she was sleeping when she spoke "Hey Em where's the bed linen I want to change the sheets for us?"

Emily's eyes popped open at the loud intrusion and she spoke before she got her bearings. "Shit JJ can't I rest my eyes for just a few minutes without having to be scared out of my sleep?!" she hadn't realized that she was yelling until she sat up and saw the blonde's face drop. Emily's heart clenched when she saw the fear on the younger woman's face.

"I..I..I" she couldn't even get the words out to apologize to the older agent, she didn't mean to make her angry. When Emily stood from the couch JJ immediately prepared herself for a beating. She backed herself into the corner and slid down the wall while tucking her legs into her chest.

Slowly the brunette approached her best friend, "s..s..sorry Emily, p..p..please don't h..h..hurt me" the girl was full on sobbing and Emily had no idea how to fix this.

"I'm not going to hurt you Jennifer, no one is ever going to hurt you again, I can promise you that" scared blue eyes looked deep into dark brown searching for any detection of a lie, she saw nothing but adoration and love.

Emily wrapped JJ up in a tight hug the woman basically sitting in her lap, their foreheads rested against one another and staring deeply into each other's eyes. JJ gasped when their noses bumped and she felt Emily start to lean in.


End file.
